DEM Treatment
by Sadist-san
Summary: a multiple stories of scenarios of each spirits captured by the D.E.M. tormented using a new reallizer based torture chamber wearing mana blocker colar.
1. Chapter 1

**D.E.M Treatment**

 **Tohka experience**

At a D.E.M building Isaac was designing a room with realizers installed. He explained to Ellen and the other D.E.M members what it's for and he terrifyingly explained, "It's a special torture chamber that can project any environment and materials". Ellen ask, "Any materials?"

"It can event project realistic simulation of living creatures, which can torment the person put into it". " So is this what you have prepared for the captured spirits". "Yes, and also we have this man prevention collar and a couple of drug to make them forget that they were captured so that our action may seem to appear on one of their regular days in order to get them unprepared".

The next day, Tohka woke up not knowing where or why she's in a gloomy room having bot her hands tied together and being suspended from the ceiling wearing her winter uniform, she shouted "HELLO ANYONE AROUND! WHERE E M I, WH HERE!" In a monitoring room where Isaac sat and managing the control he grind and said to himself let's get started. A simulated man appeared to come out of a sliding door carrying a sword length ridding crop. Tohka face turn nervous as the man come closer to her. He started pointing the ridding to Tohka caressing her hands with the tip and sliding downward to her arm, shoulder, and ones it's start caressing her face repeating giving the impression of him whipping her face.

Tohka blush as the tip slide down to her chest, the tip keeps on pressing to her cleavage, "NO STOP THAT". Then the man caress all around as Tohka have a face of embarrassment. The tip continue down her skirt lifting it up exposing as, Pink the man spoke starring, "STOP PEAKING YOU PERVERT". The man start using the crop to toy with her crotch. Tohka started tearing up, "PLEASE STOP".

The man started to make distance only to create momentum to lash at her legs and then a sharp scream echoed in the room, "Kyaaaaaaa". Along with her cries continues whipping of lower legs the he proceed to her leg joints to the side were there's a lot of soft tissues, arteries and nerves, HYAAAAA. The man show a grin at her and start whipping her thighs with special attention to her inner thighs

Ones all cloth was strip from her legs the man turn around Tohka with a face filled with tears and fear start tearing some more trying to suppress her pain knowing she should not turn inverse. The man started moving hair to her front and started whipping her back KYAAAAA, It lasted for hours until her bare tormented back is visible, breathing heavily Tohka on the verge of crying she hold her resolve and her shaking body "I MUST NOT GIVE IN" KYAAAAAAAAH, the man start whipping her ass, it continued until her skirt fell off "NOW FOR YOU PANTIES" "KYAAAAA" with no signs of falling off the man stop. Tohka rigorously panting making sure to hold on.

The man then stood at front of throwing the ridding crop away to the side. Tohka show a little glimmer on her eyes, suddenly the man grab her hair then slap her left and right making her bleed from her mouth. The man pull out a long thick whip with spike attach, fear was transmitted across Tohka's body. The man started whipping her body starting from her stomach and then her breast. More tears fall to the floor. Now Tohka nearly naked from the intense whipping almost lost her consciousness was put lower her legs and ass hurt as she was put on a kneeling position with her arm still suspended the man started whipping her arms "HYAAAAA"

Tohka was again suspended, but this time higher. The get a regular size riding crop and chain Tohka's legs "EEEK". He started lashing at her vagina "HYAAAAAAA". It started bleeding.

She then again suspended her teary face still show defiance. I won't give in "HYAAAAAAA" the man grab her breast and started groping. The combination of shame and pain was show on Tohka's face "STOP THAT". Tohka now drop unable to move due to the whipping.

The sting from the whipping she received and the humiliation she felt was mortifying "STOP IT! IT HURTS! PLEASE STOP!" She is has her face on the floor and her butt is being lifted rubbing her crotch "HYAAAAAA" her bleeding vagina is rubbing with her panties started to stained with red.

Her long hair is now grabbed from her scalp and her head is lifted and force her mouth onto his meat rod the man pull her hair harder and give her a hard slap "roll your tongue around it and then suck the liquid that come out and swallow it ". Tohka show defiance only to be answered by slap "CHUPAH CHUPAH CHUPAH CHUPAH". In the end Tohka was panting she felt extreme humiliation from that, tearing even more "HICK, HICK, HICK".

She is now being mounted on her stomach she felt the sting. The man now grope Tohka's breast violently "HYAAAA" and now started giving Tohka a paizuri, now having her face and hair covered with semen Tohka now shaking relentlessly with fear the she gritted her teeth "I MUST HOLD ON".

The man ripped her panties causing her wounds to bleed "KYAAA". Now Tohka is now being raped "HYAAAAA, STOP THAT IT HURTSSSSSS!" her whipped vagina now being violated. For hours her moans can be heard echoing.

After hour the man left Tohka covered with blood and semen laying on the floor tearing, "I manage to hold on". From the monitoring room Isaac gave a command to the medical function of the chamber "I just repaired the Princess Hymen to become thicker have more nerves and blood vessels". Ten men came looking lustfully at Tohka gang up on her "HYAAAAAA". For an estimated 24 hour the men made sure that every known part of Tohka was violated in every known manner. "She past-out what command shall I play" Isaac though for a while "continue with the violation until she wake up and record the impression of her face when she wake up"

Isaac saved various data from this activity. "Shall we do the same to the others" Ellen ask. No "We will used differing method to the other spirits to gather various data one spirit after another and used it latter after our first individual test in everyone. I know none will break in their first time. Now prep up Diva.


	2. Chapter 2

D.E.M Treatment chapter 2

Miku's show

Miku just waking up on her table to what appears to be a dressing room wearing her orange outfit(note: the one in Mayuri's judgement) "oh right I'm about to do a show", she picked up a script an skimmed through it "OK seems simple enough". Then suddenly men came in and locked the door "who are you guys" "D.E.M we are here to torment you" "what! How foolish you don't even have weapons". Miku about to use her voice "What" she noticed a collar that appear to stop her mana. "We'd taken the liberty of putting that while you were sleeping" ."Tsk" "anyone help" "Don't bother everyone is our hostage and we'd put up a jamming signal" "But we are gentlemen we give you a chance to fight used barehanded and we'll leave".

Miku not being proficient in hand to hand even if she has her powers was discourage and thought "For the hostages I must do it". Miku took a fighting stand and the first man step forward "I let you go first". Miku throws a straight right "craked HYAAAA" the man broke her wrist with a knee and an elbow. Miku holding her wrist in pain thought "This guy are good I am definitely no match, but if I lose these guy will do terrible things with my power, so I must fight"

She let her right are loose and raised her left forward and fixed her pose the taunt. The man charges hearing the rhythm of his footsteps at the last moment she span around the man then throws a spinning elbow to the back of his neck throwing his charge farther and knocking him out "never underestimate a national dancer".

The other men grin "now that dealt with one of us try two" the first man appear to be the smallest while the two men appear to be soldiers of some sort Miku had a grimm impression "I must not waver that what he would do" .She put up a fighting pose and then the men move in the blinding speed then "crack, HYAAAAA" A man grabbed her left arm and broke her shoulder. The other one gave her a roundhouse to her stomach thrown to the wall she started coughing and tearing "No more cool moves maybe we should start shooting"

She stood "Like I Iet you harm my fans" Miku stood only to receive a muay thai neck grab and a knee to the solar plexus hitting her back to the wall and a follow up with a punch to the throat "cough cough cough". She on her knees "Lock and load we have a lot of targets" Miku kick the mans stomach despite the painful backlash from her injuries.

"How weak" the man countered with a toe stomp "KYAAAAAH" and the other one broke her other knee with a kick then put her on a choke hold from the back. "Hmmm what to do" the first man woke "I'd know what to do" he punch Miku breast, "kya" her throat aching and not being able to breathe well she can only make small noises and tear.

"We've have a show to go" the men brought her to the stage and saw all the audience are D.E.M "violation of Diva is about to begin". Shocked by the revelation that the people she suffer for are the same people that want to torture her and ruined the world "I must not inverse for darling"

Two men lift her by her arms the pain was show to her face because of her broken arms. The man behind rip her top started groping her "KYAH" her voice fail to her feeling just builds up. "lick lick lick" the groper licked her. He then lifted her breast then show how he toyed with it pinching her nipples, squishing, having his fingertips sink in she can only tear at what being done to her. Followed by another man sucking and biting her breast, pain and humiliation can be seen on her face unable to reduce thae feeling with her voice.

She soon realized that cameras are on and being shown on the big screen, the malicious joy of the audience emanating, all eyes on her the level of humiliation is unbearable "I must stay strong for darling". Her skirt was torn of showing her white panties the groper start caressing her thighs and then violently rip her panties the pain start to build up from the garter that caused bleeding, again she can only cry in silent.

The man made hair do a blowjob kneeling on her injured knee, other started rubbing her hair on their dicks. The stench assaulted her breathing, after some time her face and hair are stained with semen.

Then men then started ganging up on her every time her hymen is ripped it is repaired again and while being raped another men are doing something else to her body. "Such a bountiful body" one of the audience said their lustful glair on Miku and cheering cause the her stress along with not being to let out even a moan and not receiving enough air. Then in the end she let out "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" then passed out, because of her respiratory injuries.

She then woke up strap to a chair with a headset then a projection of her violation was shown she stared for few seconds the "screeeeech" came out from the headset then when she said "KYAAAAAAAAAH" ""BOOM" came next then the text written: divert your eyes and receive a screech let out a voice you receive a boom let start again.

They started showing what happened to the dressing room where she was beaten remembering the pain Miku wanted to cry but can only tear. Following her violation was shown on multiple screens from different angles she can only tear waterfalls but not use her voice to reduce her pain. After showing her passing out she hoped it was over but her violation was continued "It's still a show" her violation continued to be shown on stage even being past to the audience, an edited video with the comment of her violators, hundreds of hands touched her body. Even during transport she was kept sedated. For 48 hrs. of her violation show and all she can do is tear she passed out.

"Extreme psychological torment based on her background" Ellen said. "I try to be different from Princess we will try this on her and what we did to Princess to Diva after we are done with the others of course and gather data then erased the tortures from their minds ones I formulated the best way. Prepare Berserk"."Which one Sir". "Both being sisters I have something special for them".


	3. Chapter 3

Yamai's sacrifice

Kaguya waking in an unknown room wearing her uniform noticed a man in black "who are you? and where e m I?". He pointed towards a vertical screen showing Yuzuru unconscious, suspend from the ground by her tied hands surrounded by men with various torture devices tazers, hot irons, whips etc.

"Yuzuru!" "Don't waste you breathe she won't hear you". On the screen a man grabbed Yuzuru's breast and then her face twitch. "stop that" the man spoke to wrist communicator and then he'd stop. "Do as I say and she would be spared" "anything please".

"Stripe your clothes" "what!" The man lifts his wrist "Okay I'll do it" told by Kaguya with an embarrassed look. She started stripping almost tearing, taking of her vest and shirt showing her purple bra with a bow on chest, following her skirt and footwear. The man stood and came close to Kaguya "SLAP" "who told you to stop". She proceeds on talking of underwear, her face on the verge of crying "HICK HICK".

The man started caressing her face, sniffing her neck followed by a lick "EEK". Rubbing her back downward to her butt" KYAAAAH". From behind the man started rubbed her waist and thigh "HYAAAH" "I am saving those precious parts for latter".

With the man's statement Kaguya show fear on her face but in her mind "for Yuzuru". The man brought a device "this can send electric shocks to the end of this clips, I want you to attach this to your nipples and drain the battery by pressing on this hard button within the given time". Frightened by the self-imposed torture she thought "For Yuzuru". She attaches the clips to her nipple "KYU" "ready and start" "KYAAAAAAAAAAH" She let for a bit but seeing the timer she kept pressing the pain surge through her body weakening her legs numbing her arms and draining her strength "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAH".

The timer stops, she was late for a mere second. On the vertical screen the men started ripping off Yuzuru's clothes. "I'll give a chance to save her" Kaguya on the floor smoke coming out from her body, barely conscious but enough to know she must do something.

She's given an over-sized dildo curved with a spiky design with articulated from thin cylinders (spins in different directions) made up of cold metal "shove it into pussy". Kaguya with shocked and pain on her face go throught with it "HYAAA" bleeding can be viewed from her crotch "KYAAAAAAH" She finally manage to get it in Kaguya in tears from the pain. "Now then let's activate it" "KYAAAAAAH". The dildo's articulated parts spins in opposite directions with intense friction cum, blood and tears fall to the floor "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH".

"Now stand up and received my whipped" Kaguya stood up her crotch in pain and bleeding "KYAH". The man started whipping her back "HYAAAAAAH"."Stay standing for you'll sister" the man commanded for hours Kaguya's back was tormented "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH".

After sometime Kaguya fall unconscious still crying in pain. The dildo was pulled out and her hymen was repaired. In another room Yuzuru was watching as her sister torment herself for a false image" Kaguya". Yuzuru is with a man in white watching with her the whole time she was crying to have her stop it but she was ignored. Men started coming in Kaguya's room they gave the impression of raping the defenseless Kaguya but appears to be waiting for a command "Now Yuzuru this is what I want you to do" the man said.

He had her be naked then touched her. From the endurance shown by Kaguya, Yuzuru was determined to go through this torture. She was commanded to sprinkle hot wax to her body using a hand shower like thing given to her. She swallowed some saliva and held a depth breath "KYAAAAAAAAAA" "more on your breast" the man commanded. Yuzuru on her back panting steaming and covered with wax was crying in pain but have "For Kaguya " on her mind. The man opened Yuzuru's crotch using his feet carrying what appears to be a pitcher of smoking hot wax he poured it on Yuzuru's vagina "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". Yuzuru panting in pain let out a cry "HICK HICK". The man suspended Yuzuru by her hands and started groping her breast violently "KYAAAAAAAAAAH". It was painful the man squished her breast sinking his fingers and pinching her nipples hard, he made her look at how he toyed with her breast. The he started penetrating her vagina with his fingers "KYAAAAAAAAAAH". Yuzuru panting from the pain and shame then she lost consciousness.

After they woke up they are forced using threats that they will electrocute the other to watch a recording of each other being gang raped "Yuzuru" "Kaguya" they spoke each other's names. Then the wall disappeared finally uniting they're hugged each other despite the pain their bodies have then they noticed that they are surrounded by men. They pulled Yuzuru away from Kaguya. Holding Yuzuru the men started violating Yuzuru "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAH". "Yuzuru" Kaguya screamed "You'll won't be left behind" the man said "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA".

Yuzuru was held to the floor one man mounting her stomach "KYAAAAAAAAH" started groping her breast and stated giving her a paizuri "KYAAAAAH" Yuzuru received semen to her face other men aim to shoot semen to her face as well, then another man started penetrating her vagina "KYAAAAAAAA" in the same time they shoot at her mouth "cough cough" she tried to hold her voice but as her nose get buried in slime she needs to breath to her mouth and swallow the foul liquid

Meanwhile Kaguya was mounted on a man being her pussy being penetrated in the same time her hair is being pulled and force to do a blowjob "CHUPA CHUPA CHUPA". Two men started groping her breast Kaguya was crying. About 50 men took turns on both of them their cries echoed in the room lasting 48 hour of none stop violations.

"HMMMM" this is quite interesting. Time for the WITCH.


	4. Chapter 4

Natsumi's winter

"Splash" Natsumi in her adult form her entire body boiled by scolding hot water "e m I going drown or boiled to death". She is lifted her hands tied together "pant pant" her skins stings in pain. In an abandoned warehouse she was naked and suspended from the ground 4 men started ganging up on her. She received a slap followed by a punch to the stomach "KYUUUUU". She received a violent kiss the man toyed with her mouth with his tongue the proceeds on licking her breast "KYU" then sucking "HYAAAA" bite "KYAAAAAAAAAAH".

She is now receiving double penetrations from back and front "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH". Two men from the sides grope her breasts and put their fingers into her mouth for hours the men violated her. Using the controls of the mana blocker Isaac allowed her to use the minimal amount of her power, she then reverted to her child form then the men lost interest. She was then carried to a garbage shoot sliding down a snowy field barely conscious she covered herself up from the cold then started walking to find a shelter.

Dehydrated, in shame, exhausted, barely conscious and freezing she collected her strength to go to a cabin with lights. After hours of walking she falls in front of the cabin crawling, dragging her naked body through snow. The doormat says "be my toy" but Natsumi bear no mind to it and enter the cabin. As the door open a 6 ft. tall muscleman welcome her, pulling her hair "KYUU" and tossing her to the bed. Natsumi with a mortified face cries as she can imagine what's going to happen.

The man put her on a spanking position groping her butt "KYUU" and then started spanking her "KYAAAAAAAAH". Her butt is red and felt like bleeding "HICK HICK "Natsumi cried, then the man grabbed her hips and started penetrating her butt "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" " " STOP IT! IT'S TOO BIG! IT HURTSSSSS! PLEASSSSSSSSE" "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".

Her pussy now being penetrated "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" "I AM GANNA GO CRAZY PLEASE DON'T" "KYAAAAAAAAAH". The man then grab her hair and the shove his thing to her mouth slapping her face if she doesn't suck "CHUPA CHUPA". He then release her, in fetal pose crying in humiliation "HICK HICK HICK".

For hours the giant molested Natsumi "KYAAAAAAAAAA" her bones cracking, skin being bruised and her hair started shedding. Natsumi with no glimmer on her eyes laid on the bed hand prints on her breasts and thighs, blood from her pussy from rip and repair of her hymen covered by semen from hair to toe Natsumi cried "waaah waaaah". Such humiliation left her scared and the pain numb her body.

The man for days have toyed with Natsumi trying new and new methods of humiliation on her "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH". The next she woke up and the first thing she sees is herself currently being raped her "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Natsumi though "I thought that it doesn't supposed to hurt as much as the first time" not knowing that her hymen was repeatedly repaired and denser arteries and nerves. Then her body glows she turn to her adult form the giant left. "So he's a lolicon" she's now relief that she can rest.

Later the men that first tormented her came, she had a shocked expression. She crawled back to a wall only to be dragged outside naked in the cold. Natsumi now suspended by her hands to a tree experience cold, the men sprayed Natsumi with water "KYAAAAAAAAAH" soon she covered by a thin layer of ice and shivering.

The men brought an ice box and brought out a few ice cubes and rubbed it on her endowed body "KYAAAAAAAAAAAH". One brought out a dry ice Popsicle and pressed to her back "HYAAAAAAAAA" Freeze burns now marked her back. They now brought out an ice dildo a man lifted her leg and push it in her pussy "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" back and forth the dildo go Natsumi in tears "STOP IT PLEASE I BEG OF YOU" the dildo melted Natsumi was panting and then all the men wore gloves and held blocks of dry ice and started freeze burning her body "KYAAAAAAAAA" she turned her child form then faints.

The giant holding a now conscious on his lap, Natsumi wearing a two piece. "GYAAAAAAAAAH"his left hand groping her breast and the right "KYAAAAAAAAAAH" is pressing his fingers on her pussy. Rolling around his fingers inside her pussy "STOP IT PLEASE, UWAAAAH". The man pulled out her hymen "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH". Showing it to Natsumi, her face turn pale, then the man shove it to her mouth force feeding it to her "PANT PANT" her face was mortified for what she swallowed. The man shove his fingers to her mouth and toyed with it, rolling around his fingers pushing and pulling, the man said "suck it" Natsumi then starts sucking" "CHUPA CHUPA CHUPA" .

In her adult form the men now started violating her giving everything. After hours her adult form covered by semen and blood from her hair to toe with no life on her eyes. Switching involuntary from child to adult the men and giant took turns on finding and testing methods of humiliation. Spending time in a cage only being fed stale tasting food only receiving baths with their company and making wear clothes only for their own pleasures.

"Being toyed like a slave for days, that's a new one" Ellen said. "If you find that interesting I've been doing some research" Isaac replied. "I'am curious" "Prepare Zodiac then" "As you command".


	5. Chapter 5

Mukuro Journey

Mukuro woke up naked in a coliseum, she stood up embarrassed and started walking then "KYAAAAAAAAH". In pain she was electrocuted by a man then drag her by the hair unable to resist. She is brought to a start of a long conveyer belt she can see pole nearly her waist height with a pulley on top attach a long articulations of metal balls (1 cm. radius) and thin metal wire raised parallel above the conveyer belt, at near the pulley the articulation go through a small horizontal rectangular box (a size of a handgun handle) on top there is a vibrator with a smooth dent twisting around it where the articulation ran through and the exit the other end of the box.

The man started penetrating her with the dildo she tries to but got electrocuted "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" her pussy being penetrated "HYAAAAAAAAAAAH". Body is tied in a tortoise style. A machine is now activated. The man spoke "you need to go to the other end of this conveyor belt while that dildo is attach to you, the crotch ball and the conveyor belt will move on the opposite direction of your destination and you will be chased by this Taser so don't slowdown " Mukuro's face turned pale because of the pain she will experience.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAH" The machine run she walked fast the crotch ball running around the dildo rubbing the wall inside her vagina with her walking and the machine running the speed caused her pain. Trails of blood and water run along the conveyer belt she started panting, she slows down then "KYAAAAAAAAAH" the taser caught up she sped up causing her vagina to suffer.

Mukuro was moaning while walking men started walking her enjoying her agony, the humiliation on her face was emanating she started crying "KYAAAAAAAAAAH" the Taser got her making her move faster punishing her pussy. Pain and humiliation made her cry and moan while walking.

Her pussy caused her more pain due to the continued repair of her hymen. The men started recording "KYU" feeling more humiliated she kept walking. She encountered a dozen cut live wires hanging in front of her "HYAAAAAAAAAAAH" she walked through it putting burn to her breast and other parts but she kept walking in pain.

She's about to lose consciousness but the end can be seen, she walk faster putting more stress to her pussy "KYAAAAAH" the crotch rope are now covered by hot sticky liquid almost causing her to collapse "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH" the taser shocked her again she keep walking the heat of the liquid caused her more pain.

At the other end pulley the man said insert the key to the key hole on the box using your crotch. Mukuro now face a challenge. The key can be seen sticking to the pole in front of her the problem is she can't see the keyhole under her or if it's even exist. The taser caught up "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Muku tries frantically to put the key through the key hole her crotch in pain and the taser coming closer.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH" The taser caught up but Muku tries to push through. She's finally successful then an electric shock run through her body through the key "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" She fainted from the strong shock.

Later she found herself suspended by her wrist that are tied together. A man came in front of her "I am been over prioritized your pussy so I'll give treatment to your breast now" saying with a creepy smile, Muku gritted her teeth.

He pull out a small box and what's inside are round metals that look like anthropoids with 4 legs small enough to carry on your pinky. He caressed Muku's neck toward her chest, by the base of her breast he put the metal piece their "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" the metal legs seemed to grab on like ticks, the man said "I hope their enough of this things we have a wide area to fill". "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" The man kept putting more and more above, under, sides. The man the touch her nipple "KYUU" and then put one on it "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH" then the man pulled her other one and put the tiny machine to its side "HYAAAAAAAAAH".

Painting and crying in pain and humiliation Muku kept a strong will inorder not to go inverse. The man grab her hair then started kissing her violently "CHU CHU CHU". He then started to grope her breast "KYAAAAAAAAAAAH" Muku felt pain and shame as she cried "STOP IT STOP IT PLEASE" her breast then started bleeding "HICK HICK HICK" teary eyed with a red face Muku expressed her pain.

The man the lower her suspension making her kneel then grab her hair and then force her to do a blowjob "CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU". Muku with a disgusted face shivers for what was force on her. She then received a strong electric shock from a taser "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH". Then he untied her and dozens of men came. She's now laying on her back defenseless and unable to move some men started grabbing bundles of her hair and started rubbing it on their dicks "HYAAAAA" her silky gold hair now stained with sticky white.

While her hair is now being defiled the other men started staining her body with semen. "KYUUUUUUH" the shame and disgust overloaded her mind. All together the men gathered and started drowning her face with semen. Muku being suffocated resorted to swallowing it, the taste the odor and the humiliation tormented her.

For days the men raped her and making sure she's defiled in every way even when she passed out she found herself waking up to a violation of her. She started losing glow on her eyes. The men started using drugs to keep her stimulated shame enhancer, aphrodisiacs, sense enhancers etc.

"Hmmmmmmm" Isaac murmured "She the first one we used drugs on, I learned a lot from it" "The Ratatoskr commander is next right, this should be special I have to do an all-nigther for the tomorrow's torture" "Efreet your flame will be extinguished".


	6. Chapter 6

Kotori Prisoner

In a prison cell Kotori is wearing her commander outfit "I know what they want, just need to bear it" she said in her mind. Then a man came and brought her to an interrogation room and bounded her to a chair. "I won't break" Kotori said. ''Slap,Slap" Kotori received slaps on both sides of her cheeks but she still grind "Is that something to be considered to be used against me" she mockingly said.

The man brought a big syringe, Kotori gulp, then painfully injects it to her neck "KYAAAAAAAAH". A short moment later she started having a fever, her head ache her limb felt broken and her stomach is aching. Her face is red in pain and she started panting and drooling.

Her restrains are removed she is on the floor holding her stomach in agony "KYUUH" "KYAAAAAAAAAA". The man said "that's a special drug that causes pain but can be block if you feel sexual, basically have sacrifice your dignity as a woman". Kotori bear the pain and said "That's not true isn't it". The man replied "Sir Isaac spend an all-nighter concocting that just to humiliate and torment, start stripping and you can feel the deference". Kotori continued to bear the pain.

She felt hot and took off her tie and loosen her shirts, not noticing that her bra is exposed. The man said "disappointing sight". Kotori notice and covered her chest, she felt embarrassed but her pain was reduced she thought "If I just give in the pain will disappear, LIKE HELL I'LL DO THAT". The man brought out a bigger syringe and then stab her hip "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH".

The pain got the better of her and the started stripping. Her face redden and the started rubbing her chest "PANT PANT PANT". Then she felt shameful and the started tearing. Naked on the floor she tried to cover herself but the pain overwhelmed her and she is no touching herself.

The man then grab her hair put her on the table leaning, her chest facing downward. The man give her a hard spank "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH". Then the man started penetrating her ass "HYAAAAAAAAAAH", back and forth the man defiled her for hour her screams can be hear echoing out of the room.

Later she is walking in around a building her hair is loose but wearing her white ribbons, naked and have her hands restraint by a straight metal connected to a metal collar looking similar to a pillory. Exposed and defenseless Kotori walked crying from the humiliation. Some men started groping her now then, caressing her butt, touching her thighs and one grope her breast from behind.

In a huge hall in the center, she's had her wrist tide together and suspended her waist on neck level, her thighs are bounded by what look like handcuffs but instead of a chain it's a straight metal rod(8 inches long). The men drug her with shame enhancer, now crying in extreme shame. The man brought a cart full of dildos in all shapes and sizes, he picked a straight thin one and then started penetrating her pussy "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" blood and cum spilled to the floor.

The man said "Don't worry the medical realizer will repair your hymen you'll be a virgin again and be fresh for the following" fear can be shown on her face "no pls. don't pls. no more it hurts" Kotori beg but it appear to excite the man more. The mam now brought a thicker longer one "KYAAAAAAAAAAH" "PLS. STOP IT HURTS" then he activated the vibrator "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". Then another a banana shaped one "HYAAAAAAAAAAA" he the use it to torment her clitoris "KYAAAAAAAAAAH". One with a rough surface is now used on her "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" again emphasizing on her clitoris.

The floor under her have a puddle of cum, blood, sweat, drool and tears, she is now crying "hick hick hick". The man said "breaks over time for the more sadistic ones" the man brought an icy dildo "KYAAAAAAAAAAH" push and pull repeatedly rolling it around the cold numb her clitoris. Now the one the gives of steam "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH", one covers with spikes "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH", taser dildo "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH", ones that spits alcohol "HYAAAAAAAAA", one the inflates insides "NO PLS STOP IT ITS HURTS"

The puddle is now amount that can fill a bucket, for hours dozens of painful dildos destroyed her virginity repeatedly only for her hymen to be repaired followed again with its destruction. Her restraint loosen immediately landing on the puddle she's holding her crotch crying "HICK HICK HICK" covered by her own various fluid under the effects of the shame enhancer. As the men watch her humiliation she can do nothing but cry in pain.

After some rest Kotori is wearing her black ribbons on the floor being drag like a dog naked, she gritted her teeth trying to go through this humiliation walking through a crowd of gazing men. Finally they reached a chamber she then again suspended by her wrist.

The man came with a pair of gloves with 1 mm. broad razors on the tips, and another injected her with the shame enhancer "let's see how the commander dears with shame". Kotori started blushing and shaking "Stop looking you perverts". The man with the glove cut scratch her cheek "KYAAAH" the goes behinds her then starts scratching her "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" her back full light scratches the man proceed to her butt "KYAAAAAAAAAAA".

The man using both hands caressed Kotori's hands with the blade downward slowly "KYUUU" to her arms behind her elbows then started tickling her armpits with the blade. Kotori's face is all red and tearing. The man immediately slice across her chest "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH". The man went frenzy and tormented her whole body "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH".

After the frenzy the man played with her nipples with the gloves tickling, squeezing, pulling and pinching "HYAAAAAA" "STOP IT YOU JERK" Kotori in commander mode is still defiant. The man started spraying her with alcohol "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" for hours pain and humiliation is starting to break Kotori's will even in commander mode.

Wearing a dog collar and lease white ribbon Kotori is in pain due to the pain drug trying to resist the urge to humiliate herself. The man put a vibrator on her pussy and vibrating pads on her breast and gave her a switch "just press that to make the pain go away and to entertain us" the man said. "HYAAAAAAAH" she press the switch her face is all red and arousing, she leaking from her pussy and her moans are cute.

Now a ribbon-less Kotori is now obediently giving a man a blowjob "CHUPAH CHUPAH CHUPAH" while other shoot her with semen from the sides and back, staining her skin and hair. "she isn't supposed to break like this" said Isaac. "What do you mean sir" said by a doctor. "She's not in despair she just adapted she's not broken the way I wanted" Isaac complained.

"Prepare Princess, Diva, Berserk, Witch, Zodiac and Efreet" Isaac commanded. "But sir isn't it Hermits Turn" the doctor replied with a little complaining undertone. "Don't worry Hermit is special as the kindest among the spirits, I want to re-evaluate the things we will do to her" Isaac said with a grin. "Hermit the things I want you suffer wait for it".


	7. Chapter 7 part I

Yoshino the martyr trials part I

For days Isaac have been experimenting with various form of physical, sexual, chemical and psychological forms of torture with Tohka, Miku, Yamai, Natsumi, Mukuro and Kotori. After not getting more results, he just had the simulator gang rape them non-stop for days.

The mentioned spirits are now together laying down on the floor, each one on their own puddle of cum, semen, drool, sweat, tears and blood.

It did not result in inversion but the spirits broke in different ways: Kotori and Natsumi become obedient sex slaves, currently serving a blowjob to a couple of men,Yuzuru, Miku and Mukuro became unresponsive sexdolls, while Tohka and Kaguya still tries to resist only to end up in tears.

Isaac"Have them repaired, wipe their memories of tortures and violations then heal their bodies. I want to mess with Hermit now."[said while having a scary grin]

Yoshino is currently detained on a prison cell wearing a mana blocker in a modest frilly dress(note:the one during the triple date). Yoshino is quivering while remembering that Yoshinon was in the laundry when she was captured. A call from Isaac came from a speaker.

Isaac"Yoshino if you want to see your friends a man will come chain you up then humiliate you follow him to their location they need you"[Isaac teasingly spoke]

Yoshino"yes I'll follow"[with a smile]

Despite her confusion from what he said she is just glad to know she'll see her friends. The man came chained her collar then chained her wrists to her collar, her hands in front of her jaw joint.

Man"you look cute"[while holding the other end of the chain like a leash]

They started walking out the buildings into a populated city.

Yoshino is currently walking in chains suddenly her shoes started falling apart, she stopped. The man pulled her chains. Man"you want to see your friend don't you". She continue to walk barefooted.

While they're walking Yoshino's skirt started falling apart now to knees. Yoshino blushed and slows down. Man"your friends needs you". She kept up with his phase. Her sleeves started disintegrated and people, specially male started gazing, Yoshino blushed with embarrassment only to arouse them more. Yoshino just kept walking.

She felt wind on her back. Yoshino"Kyiii". Her bareback is now expose. Her cute voice attracted attention and men started taking pictures. She started tearing from embarrassment but she kept on walking. Her clothes kept falling apart.

She fell on her knees when her skirt becomes extremely short and her shirt became rag that covers her chest held up by her arm(note:her arms are horizontal to her side boobs)

Man"you want your friends don't you"

Yoshino" yes I am standing I am standing!"

She stood exposing a lot of her skin in embarrassment her cute tearing face attracted a lot of attention. People started gazing and her skirt suddenly fell, the cloth covering her chest split in the middle, what's left is just her cute pair of undergarments.

Yoshino"KYAAAAAA". The men started gazing. Yoshino[frantic from embarrassment]"STOP LOOKING PLEEEEASE!" The looking at Yoshino like wolves to a rabbit started talking pictures. Yoshino"Nooooooo". Her chain was pulled then she kept walking her body exposed,the way her arms are positioned makes her breast pop out more showing a slight cleavage, shaking and dropping tears on the way for hours. Finally their destination she on her knees crying because of the humiliation she suffered. She can still feel men gawking her.

Yoshino"hick hick"

Man" You know your friends suffer from far worst"

Yoshino" what do mean tell me!"

Bringing her to her room with multiple screen she was shown: Tohka's whipping, Miku's stage beating, Yama's self inflicted torment, Natsumi's cold torture, Miku's mechanical tortures and Kotori's chemical tortures after that a lot of gang rapes and their broken states for hours.

Yoshino was crying in a fetal position shocked from what she saw, images were burnt to memories and their screams and cries echoed in her mind. The man then show that the spirits are being treated and with wires on their heads.

Man"their being treated both physically and mentally so we can torture them again"

Yoshino" No please don't hurt them anymore I beg you"

Man" so are you willing to take on some of their pain"

Yoshino" yes anything" then they went to a room where she saw with shackled wrist to the ceiling fully clothe.

Everyone"YOSHINO!"[everyone calls her joyfully]. Yoshino"everyone I am so glad to see you"[she replied joyfully]. Miku"you look cute in you underwear"[Miku gawking]. Yuzuru"worry, did they did something"[in a blank face]. Natsumi"what did they do to you!"[panicking]. Yoshino"This is nothing how about you". Tohka" We just woke up after our capture"[dumfounded]

Man"time to torture you guys"

Yoshino"wait you said I can do something"

Man[bringing out several headbands]"wear this one and feel twice the as bad as they do and they only feel half"

Yoshino"I understand". Natsumi"NOOOOOO". Yoshino"It ok"

Everyone felt fear for Yoshino. The wearing the headbands men proceeded coming.

Man"we will start one at time doing one thing for each one of you, your brain will process that one thing that information then be transmitted twice as strong to her meaning a brain worth of feeling x 2 from 7 people will flood her brain"

The faces of the spirits turn pale.

Natsumi"don't do it!". Yoshino"it's alright I can take it".

A man went in front of Natsumi and held her cheeks.

Natsumi[with a terrified expression]"wh-what are you going to do"

The gave a violent kiss. She tried to squirm only for him to bite her lips. She let out her voice, he then forced his tongue to her mouth. Rolling his tongue inside her mouth Natsumi let out tear and though "Yoshino is supposed to feel 4 times of this". She closed her eyes and the a live video of Yoshino the projected in mind. She was in tears holding her salivating mouth.

In Yoshino's end she is projected of what's happening to Natsumi. She's just glad to take away some of her pain. But in truth Natsumi's pain is in a normal level to make her four times more guilt in what's happening to Yoshino. Looking at their misery meter the guilt she received give better result that jus regular violation. Isaac smiled at that. The other spirit are terrified for Yoshino, knowing that they would be used as tools to torture her. He continued.

A man came in front of of Kaguya lowering her chains putting her in a kneeling position.

Kaguya[with a defiant look on her face] "what can you do to me!". Then the man shows his dick. Kaguya"EEEEEEK". He tried forced it in her mouth. Yoshino was mortified. Yuzuru"wait let me do it!". Man"wait your turn Buxom""Now miss Slim would you prefer if we do it to your sister along with what we have installed for her. Kaguya[with a cramped face]"alright I will do it". Yuzuru"Kaguya you don't need to".

Man[with a taunting smirk]"ok then kiss the tip".Kaguya"CHU". Man"do it repeatedly". Kaguya"CHU CHU CHU". Yoshino can smell and taste the man, she covered mouth and nose but she can still sense it. Then it started shooting semen her face caught it, her right eye was hit. Kaguya"KYAAH". Man" Now shoved it in your mouth and do as I instruct". Kaguya looked at Yoshino looking miserable and the Yoshino gave a thumbs up. Then Kaguya shove it to her mouth disgust can be seen on her face. Man"to think this is quadruple of that little one is tasting, ha ha ha". An image of Yoshino on all four drooling as if she Vomiting, Kaguya feel great guilt in the same time Yoshino sees Kaguya tearing in disgust.

Man[while smirking]" Lick the button 10 x , roll your tongue around it 25 x and then suck back and fort for 100 x, make sure you'll swallow way at ever comes out of it.

Kaguya[crying]"LICK LICK LICK LICK LICK LICK LICK LICK LICK LICK"

Man" then roll it" she then proceed doing it.

After that semen came out Kaguya was repulse then the man grabbed her hair forced her back and fort. Semen kept coming out leaking out of her mouth. Man"didn't I told you told you to swallow or else" . Kaguya"NYUU, CHUPA CHUPA CHUPA". Kaguya saw what's happening to Yoshino, she's drooling covering her mouth, crying, on laying on the floor, on her face unbearable repulsion can be seen on her face.

Yuzuru[in tears] "KAGUYA". Suddenly Kaguya was dropped, on the floor the man continued on forcing his dick on Kaguya's mouth producing semen overflowing from her mouth no choice but to swallow it, she started squirming with no results. The feeling of a huge dick sliding back and fort in her mouth was disgust that Yoshino felt more both of them are crying in their pity full states

Then it's Yuzuru's turn

Then it's Yuzuru's turn. Yuzuru"resistance, do your worst". The man ripped her vest from the neckline and then started unbuttoning her shirt exposing her ample cleavage. She diverted her gaze in shame. Her shackles were lowered putting her in a kneeling position the the man started shooting semen on her bosoms. Yuzuru"Disgust"[teary eyed].

The man the widen his legs grab her side boob then penetrated her cleavage pushing her breast side by side, she cried in disgust an image of Yoshino holding her breasts feeling more violated than her, guilt assaulted her mind.

The man then loosen her bondage, opened her ripped part of her clothes, mounted her and then gave her a paizuri shooting semen on her face groping her breast rubbing his dick with her cleavage. Yuzuru[in tears]"NYUU". The smell of semen assaulted her nose.

Man"sooner or later your nose will be filled and then you'll open your mouth and start swallowing it". Latter it did happen.

The ones currently being violated have the image of what currently happening to Yoshino and the other that can just see her plainly from their bondage sees her on her knees holding her breast with her left arm and her right hand holding her mouth drooling in tears, she appears to be holding against immense amount of misery. They felt guilt for her shouldering their suffering and what's to come.

Kotori was just unchained and thrown to a bed, pinned down from behind her torso is on the bed while her legs hang down from it. Kotori[resisting]"what ever you'll gonna do I can take it". Man"sure will see, how about her". Kotori was grimly reminded of Yoshino's situation. The man pinned down her head replacing her black ribbons with the white, her innocently terrified look peak out. The man started groping her butt. Kotori"KYAAAAAAH". The man grabbed her panties and then pull it down then pulled her skirt up Kotori[crying]"KYAAAAAAH" the man didn't hesitated and penetrated her butt with his dick Kotori[gasping]"KYAAAAAAAH HYAAAAAAA NYUUUUUUUUH". With that Kotori saw Yoshino fell on her side going on a fetal position grabbing her Knesset tucking crying feeling Kotori's torment 4 x.

Kotori"STOPP IT PLEASE". Man" ok them start calling me oniichan and I'll consider it" Kotori"what are you taking about" the man the penetrated harder back and fort. Kotori" KYAAAAAH NYUUUUU" she can feel the warmth of his semen flowing within her and do nothing but cry as her suffering continue along with the guilt of what's she's adding to Yoshino's torment.

The remaining spirits Tohka, Miku and Mukuro was watching in horror as their friends are defiled specially Yoshino. In the monitors it can be seen that their misery is significantly high compare when this was done to them individually Isaac grin in this results.

Miku and Mukuro's turn came the horror can be seen in their faces. Two men came grabbed their panties down they both cried a little and gritted their teeth. Man now then since we both be aiming at the same spot we decided to do it at the time doubling her suffering.

They both gritted their teeth and prepared for the worst. Mukuro's pussy was pinch. Mukuro"KYUUU". The man kept playing with her pussy. Miku's legs were lifted the mans dick was rubbing her pussy. Miku"KYUUUH".

Mukuro's pussy was suddenly penetrated by two fingers. Mukuro"KYAAAAAAAAAH". In the same time Miku was penetrated by a dick. Miku"HYAAAAAAH". They both suffered being deflowered as both of them saw Yoshino crying even harder holding her crotch while it's leaking cum. The one violating Mukuro played with her sensitive clitoris. Mukuro"HYAAAAAAAAH NO PLEASE STOP THAT". Miku's virginity was violently being "STOOP THAT HYAAAH KYUUH NYUAH".For hours they are violated their cries can get the attention of the others being violated and Yoshino is barely holding her own.

Now it Tohka's turn a few men came after her. With what she can see happening to her friends she can't even imagine what their going to do to her.

Man"ok this what we are going to do we will untie you the you'll strip down every clothing you have then we will gang up on you"

Tohka[with a pale face]"wait isn't that unfair".

Man"so would you prefer if we gang rape the others, could that little one handle that she might go crazy"

Tohka looking at Yoshino barely holding she started untying her hair, top,skirt and shaking and her underwear. Teary eyed gritting her teeth the look of shame on her face was magnificent.

A man put his face near her started with patting her head caressing her cheek down too her side of her chest followed by his pointing finger caressing her belly then pointed down her her legs after all that she have an cute teary eyed look on her.

Then they did what the other spirits are current going through violently kiss, blowjob, paizuri, butt penetration and being deflowered by finger then a dick, her cries of humiliation was beautiful. Now she now receiving a double penetration sandwich by two men, the one behind groping her breasts on the side have his finger on her mouth licking her cheek and in the other side one is groping her legs and licking. Tohka was crying and enduring..

As everyone can see in their heads Yoshino was crying her lungs out, she rolling around on the floor holding her head going crazy. After their done being violated they are put on a huge bath allowing then clean and rest up the spirits gathered around a barely conscious Yoshino cleaning her up contemplating on on horror she endured.

In the control room Isaac was ecstatic with the result getting more because of Yoshino.

Isaac"now the shall we proceed to the torture"


	8. Chapter 7 part II

Yoshino Marty's trial part two

Yoshino woke up in her underwear wondering where are the others then a man came and lead her to a room where found her friends suspended naked, blindfolded and plugged ears. What surrounds the are men with various torture devices.

Yoshino"please don't hurt them"

Man" we won't use this extreme torture devices if you use this minors ones that are in front of them"

Yoshino"I can't hurt my friends"

Another man activated a drill.

Yoshino[gritted her teeth]"alright I'll do it"

She was lead toward Tohka, she was instructed to attach electric clamps to her nipples and then electrocute her.

Yoshino[teary eyed] "I am sorry Tohka" despite her being unable to hear.

She started to attach the clamps to her nipples. Tohka"KYAAAAH. WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT HURTS". Their minds again wipe out in order to get a fresh reaction.

Yoshino[with a horrid expression] "I am sorry Tohka

Then she activated it

Tohka"KYAAAAAAAAAH" her pain voice drown Yoshino's ears then stop.

Then a man came with a vicious face carrying a big electric rod. Yoshino panicked the activated it again.

Tohka"HYAAAAAAAAAAH, STOP IT PLEASE IT HURTS, KYAAAAAAAH, NOOOOOOO, GYUUUUUUH, I BEG PLElASE"

The power ran out, Tohka past out and Yoshino was crying. The men starteid activating their device then Yoshino stood up and prepared her self to torture her friends.

Miku's was next and she was told to attach tick like robot to her breast starting with the base of her breast to her nipples(note:the same ones in chap 5). Yoshino regretfully started.

Miku"KYUUU". Then Yoshino proceeded.

Miku"KYAAAAH, WHAT KIND OF TWISTED PERVERT IS DOING THIS"

Yoshino notice that the robot being handed to her are getting bigger and bigger. Then a man activated a tarantula size one and smashed an apple. She then hurriedly continued.

Miku"KYAAAAAA, STOP IT IT HURT KYAA"she started crying through her blindfold then ones Yoshino reached her nipples she was in extreme pain crying.

Yoshino was crying with apologies in her face. Then an image of a man putting on the robots on her was projected in her man instead of Yoshino.

Miku"you sadistic pervert"

That hit heavy on Yoshino.

Man"hmm she is still conscious". Then he gave Yoshino a rod with a claw like attachment."Claw her up ok"

Yoshino hesitatingly grab the rod while a man show a longer bladed claw. She was instructed to claw her from the back down, her forearms to her armpits and her side torso to her legs.

Miku"GYAAAAAAAH NOOOO STOP IT HURTS YOU SADISTIC PERVERT"

Her voluptuous body was lightly clawed all over.

Yoshino"hick hick hick"

Then the man splash Miku with alcohol.

Miku"HYAAAAAAAAAH". Then she drop unconscious in tears.

Yoshino was in shock"why you did you do that?"

Man"to be fair to the first one that lost consciousness"

Then it's Kaguya's turn .

In front of Kaguya was a machine that seems to throw rubber balls the size of fist.

Man"because of your size you cannot simulate beatings you'll be using this we will instruct you on where to aim.

Yoshino hesitatingly walked towards the machine but she walked out of fear of the man with a brass knuckle.

Man"first aim for her lower back" Kaguya was rotated her back in front of the machine.

Kaguya"what are you doing"

Yoshino"GULPH, sorry Kaguya". She shoot hitting her back.

Kaguya"GYAAAAH"

Man"then her upperback"

She shoot. Kaguya "GYAAAAAAH". Kaguya was left panting.

Kaguya was rotated again her face in pain and blood was leaking from her mouth, Yoshino's face show the guilt she was feeling her mind.

Man"then shoot her stomach 5 x , 2 on each breast, 3 on the middle of her chest and one one the jaw.

Yoshino tearfully proceeded. It's lasted several minutes Kaguya's pained screams echoed the room she lost consciousness after hitting her jaw. Yoshino was shaking seeing Kaguya's bruised and beaten body.

Yuzuru's turn Yoshino was given a gardening host like device that seems to shoot a mixture of dry ice and water. Yoshino was instructed to freeze Kaguya.

Starting from her back of her neck. Yuzuru"COLD,HYAAAAAAH".

Then Yoshino was instructed to continue downward to her feet, Yoshino can see Kaguya shivering in pain. Yuzuru was rotated to face Yoshino, the same as Kaguya she felt horrible after seeing her tormented face. She was instructed to neckdown.

Kaguya"KYAAAAAAH, ECHHI SADIST"

Yoshino was stopped after freezing her stomach. Then the man opened Yuzuru's legs.

Yuzuru"KYUUU, PLEASE DON'T FREEZE THAT". The man exposed her crotch even more.

Yoshino was shacking but have to resolve after seeing a vat of liquid nitrogen destroy an apple. She frozed Yuzuru's pussy.

Yuzuru"KYAAAAAAAAH, STOP IT IT HURTS PLEASE HYAAAAAAAAH, I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN"

Yoshino was shocked for what she said after the man said to stop she drop crying. And Yuzuru fell to sleep.

In front of a suspended loli Natsumi there are a box containing dozens of torturous dildos and she was told to use them all to penetrate Natsumi, told by a man with a bigger box with bigger dildos. Yoshino cringe while holding a regular dildo and started penetrating.

Natsumi"KYAAAAAH, STOP THAT PERVERT IT HURTS". Cum and blood flowed out flowing and covering Yoshino's hand then the man told her to activate the vibration.

Natsumi" NOOOOOO, STOP IT PLEASE". More blood and cum flowed out and ounce she pulled it out she look at her hand with a really disturbed look on her face. She wants to stop but a man with a extra large spiky dildo threatened her. Yoshino[sobbing]"I m sorry"

Then she continued penetration of various forms of dildos:extra curve, spiky, rotating, piston type, steam producing, icy cold, chain saw like, taser feature, etc. Natsumi violated cries echoed the room scream saying hateful things was directed unknowingly to Yoshino.

After being done with all the dildos Natsumi past out, leaving Yoshino wet with tears, sweat cum and blood of Natsumi.

Yoshino was crying uncontrollably then a man threatened Mukuro with a vat of molten wax it was her turn.

She was given another gardening host like device but it shoots molten wax. Yoshino was instructed with the same patterns as Yuzuru.

As several minutes agonizing scream came from Mukuro, Yoshino was biting her lips causing to bleed as she remembers the torment her friends endured. After Mukuro consciousness fell it was Kotori's turn, what was instructed to her was whipping. Yoshino did not even let anyone show threat and whipped Kotori painfully every inch of her petit body was bleeding.

Along with screams of agony she gave out heavy words of defiance that shot Yoshino.

After Kotori past out Yoshino was hugging her knees deeply disturbed by what she has done, her statistic was making Isaac smile very much.

The Isaac gave back the other spirits the memory of their previous tortures and rapes. Their blindfolds are removed and their earplugs are pulled out then they saw Yoshino, they simultaneously yelled her name.

Yoshino[gloomy]"I am sorry". Confused the spirit was about to ask but the mouths were gaged. Yoshino responded with surprise. The man told everyone that Yoshino is to be molested by 6 ft muscular men in front of the other spirits along with a crowd. Yoshino claimed that it's ok, that she would endure but that did not stop them from worrying.

In front of the crowd Yoshino appear to be alright until she was injected with shame enhancer she started feeling embarrass. The other spirits responded but their mouth are shut.

The following was witnessed by the spirits: violent kissing, blowjobs from 50 men along with threat to her friends causing her stomach to show a burg and them vomiting semen, her bra were remove and men with their big hands started groping her breast, dicks were rubbed to her: face, hair breast, arms thighs causing her to be covered with semen, her butt was penetrated by a dick of a giant wrestler like man her screams causing the other spirits to turn their view away only to be projected in minds.

Yoshino was crying and painting from humiliation. The other spirits stats also gave Isaac a sites he wanted.

Then a man injected her with pain enhancement so she will feel pain along with shame and open her legs.

Man"So you'll a shameless little girl, I wonder if that Shido guy would still like you". Yoshino gasp

Man"You see your entire body have been seen, defiled and dirtied by a lot of guys, do you think he would want a dirty little brat like you"

Yoshino" no Shido will accept me still"

Man" that's right we have not penetrated your pussy"

Yoshino"Nooooooooo"

The man violently penetrated Yoshino put his lips to her ears"

Man"let see if he still like to play with a dirty brat like you"

Yoshino cried and the other spirits can only watch.

After the penetration.

Man"let see if he still can like you after that what if we sex you up so hard that you mentally broke, I wonder how you break, will you have androphobia and fear Shido too, will you be a sex addict that have sex with any guy, a emotionless sex slave or an unresponsive sexdolls lets se after a hundred guys are done with you, and by the way you friends have endured and experienced those with those references we will break you harder.

Violated cries can be heard for hours from Yoshino and the other spirits recognized the horror she is experiencing but the difference are the sheer quantity as Yoshino's tiny body is gang rape by a hundred giant men. She was left unconscious covered and on a puddle of tears, sweat, drool, cum, semen and blood.

The nest day In front of the other spirit Yoshino was experiencing every form of torture they been through all at ounces. The spirits other than Yoshino was in a huge cell crying and worrying about her.

A man came holding a leash tied to a Yoshino wearing a corsete. She appear to be smiling with blank expression on her eyes. The spirits was silenced by that sight.

Man"thanks to the information from you guys we manage to break her"

Yoshino"I am now broken"

The spirits did not know how to react. The man instructed Yoshino to give him a blow job that she obeyed happily. Then the man pulled her hair and slapped her left and right, but Yoshino was showing sight of ecstasy.

In the mind of the spirits can only imagine what could have they done to her based on their experienced to turn Yoshino into that.

Suddenly Miku and Natsumi's stats went negative causing a resisted inversion the mana collar have a feature of extracting their qliptha crystals and send it to the command center.

Isaac"Hmm, only 75% of the crystals of Diva and Witch that's just extended my fun". He then sent a command to deactivate the implant on Yoshino returning her to normal as he wants to use his new Demon King to torment them together.

After they are healed they were together hugging Yoshino who experienced the worst. Then Isaac came in carrying Baal and Lilith, the spirits are shock for what they saw.

Miku, Natsumi" I am sorry". Because they let themselves inverse.

Isaac"don't be so sad this is only 75% of your crystals, I'll enjoy taking your other crystals and what's left even if I have to repeatedly bring you to life. The spirits face turn grim from he told.

He use Baal to turn Yoshino into a MMA glove, Miku as a rope, Yuzuru into a pineapple dildo and Natsumi into a ridding crop. Then he use Lilith to stimulate their sense of shame and pain, their violated feeling showed from their arousing faces. Then several giant men came.

Yoshino was used to beat up Tohka both of them feeling intense pain, Tohka face, breast stomach are repeated pounded and Yoshino felt every impact but unable to scream. Miku was use to put Mukuro in a special bondage, her legs open an her arm are tied upward to her back, she was in the threat that Miku might snap, she was forcing her legs to open causing a knot part of the bondage to rub her pussy and her arms pushing backward causing her breast to be squished, every time Mukuro loosen her limbs Miku felt her body being stretch. Kaguya was screaming intensely as Yuzuru was used to penetrate her reach her uterus and the spikes pierced her insides painfully, Yuzuru wanted to cry so bad. Kotori was whipped all over using Natsumi and Natsumi also felt her body impacting Kotori and also Natsumi wanted to scream from the pain.

After a few hour Tohka and Yoshino are both bruised and bleeding from the beatings, Mukuro's limbs are numbed and Miku's entire body is numb as well, Yuzuru covered with cum and blood is hugging a crying Kaguya as her crotch bleeds and Kotori covered with whip marks and Natsumi's have massive bruises all over.

Isaac face smiling more than usual because of their suffering. As he about to summon a

Demon King he received a call.

DEM Wizard[one eye bleeding and amputated]"Sir we manage to capture Nightmare, but it caused us a town and all the wizard we sent.

Isaac"Ow, a challenged bring her here". The spirits were all frighten of who they captured.

Isaac turn around looking at the spirits.

The simulation projected a park in a city owned by DEM, in the middle of it they displayed bonded and naked. Yoshino, Kotori and Natsumi are bonded, have their legs open their pussy penetrated by a very big invisible dildo having their insides exposed. Yuzuru, Miku and Mukuro, their arms are tied behind bonded to the top of lampposts, while standing they are wearing a pair of extra tight transparent bikini tops. Tohka and Kaguya have their backs on a horizontal cylinder one foot in diameter, their back on an ark shape their hand and feet tied together in a humiliating exposure.

Some times different song from Lilith randomly played from a recording stimulating either shame, pain, fear sometime multiple stimulations at ones its effect greater than any drug that was used on them. People gawk at them, touch them and sometimes it appear that they can pay to rape them, gang rape if feeling cheap. Days of suffering past as they wonder what kind of suffering he can come up with, holding on hope not to go inverse and fearing for the unknown future.

Isaac"Nightmare is next I like the challenge she can provide, have the demented criminals I have you search as advisors came"

Ellen"Yes sir, but it appear the the female wizards went crazy bringing them here from the sheer mental torment their twisted mind affected them despite being powerless humans"

Isaac"Good, prepare some drinks this meeting will be fun". Isaac pat a nearby woman " You can be useful in this one please can you serve us drinks and snacks"

Less than a day after the meeting that woman committed suicide, in her room have writings on how the sheer evil she heard in that meeting made her mad, despite being untouched.


	9. Chapter 8

Breaking Kurumi

After several meetings and discussions, that cost the sanity of several secretaries of DEM, they finally came up if several treatments for Nightmare.

In a the middle of a white silent room Kurumi is strapped on a vertical bed in a straight jacket with a gag. Kurumi[in her mind]"are they trying to torture me with sensory deprivation, if so that mean that normal torture wont work on me"

The a moment music from Lilith was played with aphrodisiac effect. Kurumi was aroused the in her mind a charming image of Shido was played. He is wearing a bath robe followed by Spirits wearing bath robs as well, with that suggestive image Kurumi's body responded she started squirming within her bondage.

In the projection Shido sat down on a huge heart shaped bed removing his top. Tokha, Yamais,Miku and Mukuro removed their robs showing their cute embarrassed faces. Miku hugged him putting her breasts on his face rubbing it, Yuzuru and Mukuro each grabbed an arm of Shido and rubbed his palms on their breast and when he started groping they leaked a cute voice. Behind him was Tohka and Kaguya oiling their breast and then took turns on rubbing it to his back. They enjoyments was echoing inside of Kurumi's mind. She was starting to tear, drool, and leak from her pussy.

After enjoying breast he exposed his crotch, causing Kurumi to blush like an apple. Kotori, Yoshino and Natsumi look at it curiously while blushing. He opened his leg and together the three lolis started liking his blushing face was so adorable then one by one they gave Shido complete blowjobs. The stimuli was so strong that her body expresses strong desire to touch her self but her bondage was stopping her.

Now in the projection Shido is now one by one started giving complete sex to each spirit their faces and orgasm made Kurumi jealous.

Tohka"Shidooooo!"

Yoshino"Shishishidosaaaaaan!"

Kotori"Oniiiiiichaaaan!"

Kaguya"Yeeees give thou gift!"

Yuzuru"Pleasure,please harder"

Miku"Darrrliiing!"

Natsumi"Beeee gen tleeer!"

Mukuro"giiiive thouu alllll"

With all the pleasure Shido was giving to the spirits Kurumi felt extreme jealousy, her nipples are protruding, her breast is growing, there is a puddle of cum under her, she is squirming like a fish out of water and her heart is pounding so hard as if it want to burst out of her chest. Then a whisper "you could have joined them you know" and the music of Lilith played stronger and the stress caused her to faint.

Criminal" I call this the NTR treatment"

Isaac" wonderful what else do you guys have stored for her"

Later Kurumi woke up on a bench in a mall wearing her usual disguise. Remembering the NTR treatment as a dream. She started to notice she is not wearing underwear and she have a vibrator inside her pussy. In a crowded area like this it will be humiliating if anyone notice. She started walking carefully, the Lilith's music played inside her head and the vibrator was activated. She limped for a moment then a few people noticed Kurumi claimed to be okay and proceeded walking.

She is unable to walk any faster due to being braless, she is holding her breast with her arms and avoiding her nipples to be noticed. She is avoiding to swing her skirt because the vibrator control was strapped on her thighs loosely. The vibrator and embarrassment inducing music. Kurumi's red face and difficulty walking started to grab attention.

Kurumi [in her mind]"please just let me walk out without anyone noticing". Then surprising she bumped into Shido. Shido"uwah Kurumi what's the matter". Then she run but after a few second she noticed the people are staring at her. She accidentally left a trail of cum, a gust of wind blew her skirt and her nipples are showing. People started whispering things like" what a perv, don't look son, gross etc.". From extreme embarrassment she kneeled leaking more cum. Then the fire alarm gone off, people started to panic. Shido ran grabbing her hand and brought her to a nearby park behind some bushes and trees.

Shido" are you alright"

Kurumi[blushing]"yes but"

Shido"what?"

Kurumi" do you really need to be on top of me pinning me to the ground"

Shido"sorry I am a little exhausted"

Then he sniffed her forehead. Kurumi"whaaat was that". Shido"sorry Origami put aphrodisiac in my food". The idea of a sexually active Shido further excited he making her remember her NTR dream. Moments later it rained and they end up talking shelter in a love hotel. Shido is currently talking a shower because he let Kurumi his small umbrella. She is fidgeting because of the atmosphere.

Kurumi"what's going on first that dream and then this". Shido" I am done". Walking out of the shower in a bath towel smelling nice. Kurumi embarrassingly ran saying" I'll take a shower too". Inside the shower she have been touching herself because of the arousal. She accidentally elbowed the wall and seen what appears to be a hidden touch screen that played Shido bathing. She covered her mouth to stop her voice, the sight of him bathing causing her stress on her. While avoiding seeing it she carefully press the screen turn it off. She fell on her butt in surprise as see accidentally zoom on his crotch.

Wearing only a towel see freshly came out of the shower stressed out. The she saw a sleeping Shido with his chest exposed and wearing cat ears. Kurumi[finding it cute and attractive]"what hell of this cuteness". She unconsciously came close then Shido immediately hugged her. Kurumi"w what are you doing". Shido" please give this to me , to wear out the aphrodisiac's affects".

Because of Lilith's music her arousal made her submissive to Shido. He started nibbling her ears then licking her neck. Shido" I been aroused by your back as your astral dress exposes it a lot. Kurumi" my my Shido-san your quite demanding today". She turn on her back and then he started licking from the neck down. Kurumi wanted to hide her arousal by holding her orgasm in order to keep her reputation of sexual dominance but, Kurumi[with watery eyes]"why the hell did I turn my back and what up with this orgasmic skills of his". Then Shido suddenly eagle grip her butt with both hands. Kurumi"Kyaaaah", she immediately rose from the bed then push her back to the wall on the bed" what the heck with that. Shidou" I am sorry I got carried away".

Kurumi"geeze Shido-san if you'll gonna do that, umm are you, wait your staring". She looked down the suddenly grabbed a sheet covered her crotch and then cover her breast with her arm, showing a cute, blushing, moist eyes. Shido[staring with a red face while drooling]"KAWAII". Kurumi pointed her finger at Shido scolding until she realize her breast were exposed the cover it with the blanket in embarrassment.

Thinking that Shido is still a weak guy toward sexual stuff she exposes her breast to scare him off but it made him crawl to her making him notice a trail of cum from her making her more flustered. Shido" you'll wet and your nipples is erected, sorry but it made me more arouse. PLEEEAASSSSE". Kurumi" sheesh Shido stop using your pathetic puppy eyes for that, umm". Shido suddenly groped her breast and then kissed her violently, he use his tongue to taste every reachable inch of her mouth, he squished her breasts and used his fingers to toy with her hard nipples. All the while holding her orgasms.

Shido" can I continue?". Kurumi couldn't use her voice because she is holding her orgasm. Shido boldly continue by licking her breast, his right arm wrapped around her waist and his left hand groping her thigh. She slowly slide down on the bed her limbs feeling numb from the pleasure then Shido on top of her on all fours sucking her breasts.

Shido stopped, then start looking at Kurumi with teary eyes, blushing, slight drool from her mouth and her vagina leaking. Shido" Ok the drug wore off,sorry and thank you". Shido about to leave then Kurumi grabbed him. Looking like a puppy begging for him to continue. He grabbed the free condom and continued in pleasuring her by destroying her virginity. She finally let out her cute orgasm in her mind the jealousy she felt when she dreamt of Shido pleasuring all those spirits is slowly being replaced by pure unadulterated satisfaction.

After hours of ecstasy she was crying from joy. Shido took of a mask that appear to be realizer based, it shock her as she saw that the man she was surrendering her body to was another man. Man[calling with a phone]" Nightmares guard have been destroyed proceed with the plan" other men came and together they gang rape Kurumi and while this was happening the time she spent under deception was played in her head along with Liliths music to increase the humiliation she feels as traumatizing cries echoed the room for a whole day and night. In a pathetic humiliated looked on her crying covering her face in a fetal position.

The next day she is in a room nude in bondage. She is kneeling on the floor, her arms pulled back, both her wrists cuffed to rod sticking to the floor, her torso is leaning forward diagonally her neck chained, her nipples are hidden inside tiny suction cups connected to wires, automated dildos waiting to penetrate her butt and pussy and mechanical bugs (note:same ones in chap 5) are clinging to her ears, breast, armpits, arm, neck, thighs, butt and sole. Then a man came explaining that it is a blowjob machine, she will serve 200 men blowjobs with access to the control of the machine.

The first man came, she was refusing to open her mouth the he accessed a holographic control and the needles inside the suction cups pierced her nipples and shocked her. Kurumi"KYAAAAAH". Then the man activated the dildos piercing her and tormenting her insides "KYUUU". The bugs started hardening their grip. Under her knees pointy spikes started protruding and a machine started whipping her back. For half a minute she was taught different blowjobs moves using different torments. Kurumi"CHUUUPAH CHUPPPAH LICK LICK SUCK". Men enjoyed her mouth alongside her torments. After 50 men a piston punch her stomach causing her to puke semen to a bucket every time she is full. Her disgust and humiliation was amplified by Lilith. 200 men was served and her bondage was released only to received 3 days straight of gang rape using Lilith to keep her awake. She lost consciousness any semblance of the worst spirit was replaced by an image of a suffering broken girl.

Soon she was brought to a huge closed air stage were she was shocked to find around a hundred of her captured clones were tortured and raped. Using torture and rape methods previously done to the other spirits. One clone was hanged upside-down being pushed like a pendulum with a dildo stacked to her vagina reacting to her movements. One is being gang raped while having several cuts to her body. One was hanged by her wrists while men scratch her body with metal paintbrushes with lime squishing's. One was forced fed with chili peppers. One is continuously beaten by sticks.

And in a screen showing off sites one is being raped behind the bushes of a festival holding her voice to avoid humiliating exposure. Another is being raped and her body is pushed to a glass wall exposing her body being sullied I public. One is tied to a bed while a line of men rapes her surrounded by aphrodisiac smoke.

Kurumi"what are you planning now?". Man" wear this to share their pain". Kurumi"KYAAAAAAAA NOOOOOO PLEEEEEAAASSSEE TAKE IT OFFFF!". Kurumi brain is being bombarded by the thought and feelings of a hundred of her clones that she began bleeding from her eyes, nose, ears and mouth. The medical realizer were at maximum output in order to fix her brain and after that. Man" see this video, this is the clone that sold you out". She can see her happily having sex with Shido, whether be is the real one, is her clone really betrayed her for him, another trickery overloading her mind were those questions and then they proceeded with her torment causing her to inverse a about 38%.

Now Isaac owning Lucifuge's cloning ability, he cloned Tohka, Yoshino, Yamai, Miku, Mukuro, Natsumi and Kotori using the same shared pain causing every spirit to go incomplete inversion except Tohka. Now he possess Astharot, Asmodeus, Adralech, Belphegor and increased power of Lilith and Baal. Using Belphegor to seal the sense of pleasure to further their pain and humiliation they feel, if he have more of it he could unlock their hearts in order to break them. And with a stronger Lilith he increase all their negative feeling. With Baal and his knowledge he created more realizer torture chambers. Isaac laugh in joy at they possibilities opened to him by the limited demon kings he acquired.

The criminals were gifted clones of the spirits they fancy and played with them in their personal realizer torture chamber. The original spirits were left to a chamber experiencing demon king enhanced rape torture from a thousand man each. Isaac" Now prepare Sister I want the rest of Beelzebub", while walking away from the control center he dropped a doujin when the secretary pick it up and she had an idea of what Nia's torment will be like.


	10. Chapter 85

Isaacs Demon Kings

Satan-0%

Beelzebub-90%

Lucifuge-38%

Astaroth-20%

Asmodeus-23%

Belphegor-25%

Baal-77%

Adramelech-40%

Lilith-79%

Nahemah-0%

Uses:

Beelzebub – used in research for various form of tortures.

Lucifuge – so far he can only clone. Sync headbands can be used on the clones to torment the originals.

Astaroth – with freezing ability ice based tortures are performed to the finest

Asmodeus – fire based torture and healing are used.

Belphegor – used to seal the tortured spirits senses that blocks pain and misery. Also used to unlock receptors of pain and shame to the max. Further power will allow full inversion.

Baal – allows to maximize the medical realizers and also restructure nerves, blood vessels and various organs to maximize the torture. Can be use to transform the spirits in order for they themselves turned into torture devices for psychological effects. Used for creations of torture chambers.

Adramelech – used to control air pressure to torment their lungs. The form it currently in is a spiky chain that Isaac use on the spirits as a pastime.

Lilith – Used to manipulate the senses of the victims. One time a aphrodisiac tone was leaked and a bunch of women working In the building leaked fluids non-stop.


	11. chapter 9

Nia's fantasy

Captured again by DEM Nia cowers of the torment she might experience again. But in her mind she kept the hope that she can live through it again until Shido rescue her.

Suddenly a squishy sound was heard. She saw a opening a vat of what appears to be slime monsters.

Man" now miss Honjou we have a new treatment for you".

The slimes suddenly jump on her.

Nia "HYAAAAAAH, NO IT HURRRT".

The slimes covered her body melting her clothes slowly revealing her bare skin. The slime are assaulting her skin in a cellular level and the same time the realizers are repairing her tissues. Unable to resist the attack she was left squirming in agony.

Nia[painting in pain, naked on the floor].

Man [lecherously licking his lips, then grabbed her hair pulling it up]"I thought this job would be fulfilling reading into it, but you the victim is quite a disappointing sight. Maybe I should be a little more sadistic in order to fill the void".

She was pull inside what seems to be an observation area in a form of a big transparent box, were men can observe her. Despite being in pain she tried to cover her self.

Then a hatch open on the floor, what came out a two host thick tentacled.

Nia [her face turns blue]"EEEEEK", Her imagination went wild. As she tried to crawl away she was captured. She was elevated by two tentacles by her wrist and as she became aware her whole body was displayed, men licking their lips, several cameras focused on her individual parts and displayed on several big screens. Nia was tearing as her dignity as a woman got trampled.

The tip of the tentacles tongue like appendages slithered around her arm down to her shoulders.

Nia"stoopp please if disgusting".

The tongue are covered by semen like substance. They started licking her armpits.

Nia"hyaaaah".

Her back was then slimed allover. Then they started wrapping around her breast making them protrude. Nia was feeling disgust and humiliation. The tongues started to lick her nipples showing to the crowd as they cheer on her shame.

The tongue proceeded to wrap downward wrapping her slim waist, slithering on her butt, wrapping around her legs them from the foot extended upward to show her pussy being licked.

Nia"hick hick hick"

Suddenly the tongues stung her like that of a jellyfish.

Nia"KYAAAAAAAAH, it stiiiiings". After a couple of minutes of screaming she was put down on the floor, her skin having stripe red marks.

A tentacle as thick as an arm appears with an octopus like tip and it forced itself into her mouth. She tried biting it but it's tip blocked her breathing. It then produce a very spicy liquid tormented her mouth and throat, she can't even scream to relieve her pain and can only tear in silent. After that torment she was laying on her front her tongue sticking out as drool can be seen spilling from her mouth. A single sound from her is causing her great pain even her panting.

A thick tentacle wrapped her wrist together lifted her and displayed her drooling on her body. Her blushing face and silent crying aroused the crowd.

Two tentacles appeared, one with an ant head and another that look like a suction cup with spikes insides. The anthead bit her right nipple with a stronger sensation as that of a bullet ant it continuously injected pain inducer into her sensitive nipple. The suction cup sucked on her left breast piercing it. The pain cause her to squirm in pain.

Man"if you start making some arousing sounds we might consider stopping". Nia kept silent for a few minutes, when she started screaming coughing out blood and begging to stop it only continued until she was put on the floor covering her tormented breast.

A thick tentacles violently spanked her. She then tried to crawl away but it end up piercing her butt. As it digs deeper, she on her hands and knees, she tried to crawl away her inside was stung by the tentacle like that of a jellyfish. She stood still as the tentacle push back and forth with smaller ones whipping her butt. She lost strength on her limbs, her face is now on the floor and her butt is now sticking up as it is violently penetrated, blood started to spill from her butt.

She then lifted by the wrist by two tentacles and her ankle are being held by tentacles. The a fat tentacle touch the lips of her pussy, the crowd is getting excited.

Nia"no no no please no". It started penetrating her."KYAAAAAAAH". It dug deep into her wiggling around her clitoris. Reaching her womb, cum spilled on the floor, it coiled up inside making her womb expand a bit painfully."Stoooop I beg you". After some time her legs were spread wide showing more of her humiliation. Later she was hung upside down by one ankle and the tentacle penetrated her harder her cum flowed downward to her face along with her tears.

Her pussy was healed only to be followed by other forms of tentacles: a multiple pasta type with tentacles with sharp tip to pin every inch o jer clitoris, a rough type, a spikey type, a two headed type one head sucks her cum and the other feeds it to her throat, a type that fills her with hot wax, another with liquid nitrogen, one that inject her with expanding balls that forces it self out of her along with her hymen repair, one with two mandibles that mess with her ovaries, etc. On the floor on a puddle of cum, blood, drool and tears she hold her crotch as her virginity was painfully destroyed by tentacles.

Her entire body was healed by realizer.

Isaac"she's gotten tough". Then several men came. She was again lifted by the her wrist. One is groping her breasts while licking her ears, cheek, lips and neck. Another is licking the back of her neck and back while eagle gripping her butt and groping her legs. Her orgasms aroused the audience.

A man is now holding her hair forcing his dick to her mouth. As she was choking in semen after the blowjob he then started raping her. Nia"wait what will you do if I get pregnant". Isaac then got a grim idea, he typed the reply. Man" great that would be a great test subject, just to be sure" several men joined in and gang raped her. Knowing that spirit powers are not physical Isaac has no interest on the child, so instead they will use the realizer to pretend she's pregnant.

Nia woke up she felt her hair grew to her neck, her breast grew and what shocked her is her stocmach. Nia"what no but Shido". A doctor came and strapped her to the bed. He scanned her stomach while groping her breasts. It appears her child is a boy. Doctor" good when he grew up to be a sperm donor we can make more test subjects. Nia" no please don't my son". Doctor" sleep for another 3 months" she then gassed her.

Using the realizer they extended her hair and made her stomach grew. She woke up now giving a fake birth, after hours of pushing painfully she heard a child crying. All her previous pain disappeared when she saw her child. Doctor" Sir it was a success we are now transferring him". Nia tried to take him but lack any strength to do so, despair was seen in the meters.

For days they drug her into lactating and milked her painfully, the milk has a mix of her blood, believing it's for son. Doctor" take care for several months we would need more test subjects soon."

She was gassed again. Her hair now reach her back. Several men came and gang raped her. Again giving a fake birth now for twin sisters. Only for the same despair to befall her. Doctor" by the age 5 yrs. 7 months these would give us more test subjects and we can use their brother for purity sakes. It was repeated until her hair grew just like Mukuro's.

Doctor" sorry to say this you womb no longer function and beyond repair, you won't be able to give children to that boy anymore". Life was drained from her eyes after hearing that.

Nia" you bastards why , why, give me back my children". The doctor shown her videos of her children. The first boy was turned into a wizard and now fighting, the twins are now wizards, and several girls daughters or even granddaughters are being raped, pregnant or in labor. Her despair meter was high but have not inversed the slightest.

She was then thrown into a pit of tentacles and when she hit the bottom she was spit into a chest deep pool. After she rose she looked what the pool was filled, it appear to be transparent slime with some white and red into the mix. She looked where it's flowing from and saw it dropping from groove on the floor outside the pool, in her shock, she saw the other spirits being raped and tortured while nude.

Tohka is on the blowjob machine ( note: previous chapter) serving dozen of men in line. Yoshino is hanged by her wrist and her pussy receiving various painful dildos. Even Kurumi is in despair as she was tortured by being beaten by several men. Kotori have mech bugs (note: Mukuro Journey) on her breast and walking on a treadmill with a dildo inside her flowing with balls (Mukuro Journey). Kaguya is being bathe with hot wax and liquid nitrogen. Yuzuru is being electrocuted on her nipples. Miku is being whipped. Loli Natsumi is chained and forced to watch porn while being injected with drugs(note in Kotori chapter). Mukuro is being groped by bladed gloves and sprayed with alcohol.

She was then grabbed to join and experience all matter of torture and sexual humiliations with music from Lilith. She suffered much and lost 5% of Beelzebub.

Isaac" more way to enjoy completing you, have the other experience pregnancy as well". The spirits each lost 15% except Tohka.

A call came. Wizard" we captured master-sergeant Origami". "Prepare her", Isaac commanded.


	12. Chapter 12

POW Origami

In a middle of an unknown jungle a naked Origami is being hunted by soldiers, behind a tree she's painting due to fatigue.

Then she was shot on her shoulder.

Origami"KYAAAAA",

Luckily with was just a rubber bullet as the objective was to torture her in the theme of being hunted like an animal.

Holding her shoulder she manage to get escape them. Her feet hurting more and more.

Origami"I must escape then save the others".

One of the hunters spotted her. She run away from him only to be shot by a dart. Origami can't pull it out because it was barbed and can only let it inject drugs into her. As she kept moving she was aroused and started leaking

Origami "aphrodisiac?"

She slowly loose focus. She couldn't come up with any plan but to keep moving. Thinking of Shidou most of the time.

Then suddenly she was caught with a rope trap on her ankle and hung upside down. Her cum kept flowing down to her face for hours. Several men then surrounded her with their hunting riffles with sadistic grins on the faces.

One man fired a rubber bullet on her stomach. She held her stomach. Then the men started shooting at her all over.

Origami"gyahhhhhhh"

After the last bullet was shot she lost consciousness, covered with bruises and her mouth was bleeding.

Isaac "As suspected she's tough, no matter we can fix that" while holding Belphegor.

Origami woke up in a large room, but what was surprising that she was in her winter uniform, she somehow grew her hair long and she was in her new timeline persona. While remembering what happened to her she suddenly hugged herself due to the pain and humiliation that happened in the forest. This form is much more vulnerable as it seems.

A hug door opened and what she saw was a huge black Bandersnatch. She was scared and tried to run away but floating bracelets flew trapping her wrist then lifting her in front of the Bandersnatch with her arms raised.

Origami "What are you going to do with me"

Isaac [through the Bandersnatch speaker] "We are testing this new machine, this is designed for advance interrogation this comes with a lot of psycho data, scanners and tools"

Sweat was flowing out of her in fear. The Bandersnatch use it's long metal claw to point at her throat, it reached down her collar and cut her clothes downward. The innocent scream was heard.

Bandersnatch "I am currently showing you live in the internet and now collecting votes if I should proceed". Origami "Wait no please, that's embarrassing". The eye of the Bandersnatch just kept viewing her face and body" Then it open up her ripped clothes to expose her body more. A cute crying face can be seen.

From the head of the Bandersnatch a mist of drugs was sprayed to her face causing her increase shame & arousal. Origami "No what's this hyaaah I feel so hot". She then started crying, sweating, her breast enlarge, her pussy is wet and she was squirming until her ankles were restrained by 2 more bracelets.

The Bandersnatch the cut her bra exposing her aroused nipples. Origami [crying]"please no no no please". Only for it to zoom on her shaking breast. Then it cut her panties showing her leaking pussy. Origami can only voice out her weak cries. After that what remain of her clothes were torn living her naked and it walked around her viewing her body and injecting her with more drugs.

Almost unconscious due to trauma. It shown it's claws and scratched her stomach. Origami"Kyaaah". For several minutes it left scratches allover her body: back, butt, legs, thighs, arms, armpits and breast, but only enough to cause light bleeding.

It then shown a Taser and electrocuted her nipples. Origami "KYAAAAAAAAAAAH". It then started whipping her with a whip with small blades. Her cry filled the room.

Origami almost fall to sleep but it protrudes a huge needle from its pointing finger and pierce her shoulder. Origami "HYAAAAAAAH". Then heat can be felt." KYAAAAAAH". Cauterizing her wound while twisting it inside her. Ones pull out the bleeding stopped. She was left painting painfully.

5 more needles protrude from its fingers. Origami "PLEASE NO!". Then it pierced her thigh leaving 5 cauterized wounds which left her crying more.

Another hand protrudes 5 more scorching hot needles, in her terror it penetrated her with all 10 of them. Origami" KYAAAAAAAH PLEASE STOP GYAAAAAH". It kept the needles inside her for hours. Finally it pulled it out. Origami was unconscious until It injected her with stimulants. It pierced her right nipple, Origami "KYAAAAH" and her left side boob was pierced as well.

Then she was dropped on the floor. Thinking it was over 6 foot tall heavy muscular men by the dozen came looking at her lustfully. Bandersnatch" men violate her as much as your heart desire" Origami tried to crawl away due to her leg only to be betrayed by her injured shoulder.

A man pulled her hair, grab her right breast and sucked the right. Origami "No please stop it hurts" in a weak crying voice that only seems to aroused them more. They did all manner of violation on her body: blowjob, semen bathing, paizuri, anal, rape, double penetration, rubbing their dick to her hair and many more for hours with added stimuli on her injured body her mind breaking and only weakened voice to deal with all of these.

Isaac " Hmmm we need more data, prepare Mana Takamiya despite her not being a spirit we might get a different output we need".


	13. Chapter 13

Mana Recaptured

"So you caught me again, do your worst bastards, but take note if you dare touched anyone of my friends I'll make you regret being born" Mana putting threats to resist Isaac that is in-front of her cell.

Isaac smirk at her words. "I'll be honest they were enjoyable to play with."

Mana's face turns blue. "W-what the hell"

"Tohka's innocent despite her body was fascinating to ruin, Miku's voice just makes me want her to moan and screamed for hours, Showing one of the twins suffering to one another was sweet, Natsumi was a challenge due to her personality but seeing her more sunken was satisfying, Mukuro's body was magnificent in it's injured state, Kotori's resistance was satisfying to break, Yoshino was boring at first but I'd use her to cause pain to others, Nightmare was enjoyable when we used the image of your brother, Nia was refreshing to torment her again and then Tobiichi appear to have a weaker side I'd pulled out and made it moan" Isaac cheerfully chatted about his activities.

"You bastard, I'll kill you" Rage and despair can be felt in Mana's words. Then Isaac show multiple holograms display. Yoshino, Kotori and Natsumi(loli) were forced into giving blowjobs but what was noticeable are there bellies being bloated, one of the men slapped Natsumi "come on suck it properly it's you fault for getting pregnant so easily.", Miku & Mukuro apparatuses where used to milk them like cattle while being violated Miku being penetrated from behind and Mukuro from the mouth, Kaguya have a line of men waiting to take their turn raping her "Come on get pregnant already, we need those spirit babies" and Yuzuru is currently pregnant, with mean molesting her breast and legs, Kurumi & Nia are currently in labor apparently they made them pregnant with triplets taunting them by not letting them see their children after they where pulled out, while both Tohka and Origami are just out-wright being sexually tortured.

"No, you fiend" Mana shown shock in seeing all of the spirits being gang raped, abused and tortured by dozens of men. The guilt of not being able to help them shown on the tears that fell from her eyes.

"How about it, I've felt into a slump inverting them, can you give me some idea" Isaac taunt. "You bastard I'll never help you" Mana retorted. Isaac looking at his scanner"Nice output, of negative emotions". Mana was shock on what he made her. In her mind Mana told her self to calm down for the sake of the spirits.

Men suddenly came grabbed her and stripped her naked. Mana know she need to stay calm despite her humiliation. "Impressive you manage to keep your state the same" Isaac muttered. She then strapped to a chair similar to what in a dental clinic. "Do your worst you bastard." She said. A man brought out an silvery metallic clamp fitted inside her mouth to the joint in-order to keep her mouth open. Then a electric toothbrush thing with a transparent tube with red substance flowing though it. Mana prepared her heart. The man started brushing her mouth, it was rough by toothbrush standards, then it sprayed. "KYAAA" A substance the taste like hot sauce covered her scratch gums. Inside her mind said that she need to hold it together for the spirits despite the tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Hows the taste" Isaac taunt. The substance drench her tongue to her throat. Mana can only bear the pain. Soon the substance flowed to her stomach causing a burning sensation. After a glass full amount was consumed Mana was left tearing, drooling and her tongue was sticking out. Then they had chained her to a wall outside in the view of everyone, her exposed body was lusted over. In front of her was a topless box made out of ice filled with water under the hot sun slowly melting and being absorb by the ground, taunting her of the dissipating chance to comfort her stinging digestive track.

Dehydrated and her throat in fire she saw the cold water be absorbed to ground. Her she was unchained falling flat on the ground no strength to crawl to the mud where the ice box were. Later she woke up on a dead end of a hall way that was dark. Mana still dry and with a burning throat. She heard trickling water, with her mind damage due to the pain a humiliation she gone through, she tried to crawl to the water source. Her wrists and ankles are tied together forcing her to crawl on her front blindly.

Soon Mana's chin hit something rough "What's this" analyzing the stuff the way it stings "rock salt", thinking of needing to crawl through a floor full of rock salt to quench her thirst sent chills to her spine. She mustered her courage and crawled through it "kyuuh" every sound she makes only hurts her throat so she vocally displayed pain sparingly. Rock salts in different shapes and sizes cut and stung her skin some particles sticking in. After crawling through it her front in now full of scratches some pebbles somehow manage to get in her pussy. As if all not having enough water in her body she didn't tear.

She continued crawling. She saw light hope glimmers in her eyes only to see that the hall are full of dangling live wires that she is now forced to go through. As she crawl shocks and burn covered her back with the last one forcing to scream due to the intensity causing her throat to bleed spitting out blood.

Finally she reach the water in a bathtub, her bind were cut for some reason without question she climb up to it slipping into it only to find out it some sort of alcoholic drink. It stung her already wounded body, "I am so thirsty I don't care" she drank alot despite stinging her throat, after some time she crawled out of the tub and lay on the floor "hicc, why do I feel weird"

Later she found herself all heard up on a bed, she then tried to sand only to notice a foul taste on her mouth, her hips are aching and the sheets have red stains "wait no it can't be" Mana blushed in humiliation. Then on a 3D hologram display her after she fell asleep Isaac healed her up, then men came. Later in the display she woke up and in a defenseless blushing look. "Hey miss are you feeling well" The man creepily ask. "I feel weirrd, is thizz being drunkt" in her hologram answered as such. "Yes and also there is aphrodisiac in that tub" the man answered with a grin. "Whaat shold I doh?" Mana asked. The men made her do all sort of lewd thing the currently Mana crying loud of what was shown to her. She can see her smile, laugh and moan like a pervert as men gang up on her.

One man was penetrating he pussy another where licking her chest, she gave multiple men blow jobs. When everything was shown she was left crying on the bed covering her face. Then the same men came and gang raped her this time beating up her resistance to a pulp. Then she laid to the floor with all signs of abuse covering her body as if she lost all meaning of life, her dignity as a woman robbed from her in such a manner.

"You know I just wanted to this for the sake of it, prepare those AST members whose brain implants we hacked, I want to see if the differ."


End file.
